thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitch, I'm Sindella
Sindel's second mid-life crisis song collaboration with her son, Ro Ro. Lyrics ''1: Sindella Ooooooooooh Ooooooooooh (You're gonna love this) Ooooooooooh (You can't fuck this) Ooooooooooh ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) 1: Sindella We hit the elevator right up to the rooftop The bass is pumping make me wanna screw the top off Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody's gonna stop us And we'll be kissing anybody that's around us Sindella I just wanna have sex tonight (fuck in this bitch tonight) Put me under the flashing light Ohhhhh, gonna cum in this house to night (Gon' cum up!) Drop Sindella We go hard or we go home We gon' suck dick all night long We get freaky if you want Na nana na na na We go hard or we go home We gon' suck dick all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch I'm Sindella (Bitch, bitch, I'm Sindella) (Bitch, bitch, I'm Sindella) 2: Sindella We're jumping in the pool and swimmin' with our clothes on I poured a beer into my puss and got my freak on The neighbor's pissed and says he's gonna call the Five-Hoes If they show up then we are gonna give a good blow Sindella I just wanna have sex tonight (fuck in this bitch tonight) Put me under the flashing light Ohhhhh, gonna cum in this house to night (Gon' cum up!) Ro Ro P-Please-bitch, move) Sindella We go hard or we go home We gon' suck dick all night long We get freaky if you want Na nana na na na We go hard or we go home We gon' suck dick all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch I'm Sindella (Bitch, I'm Sindella) (Bitch, bitch, I'm Sindella) (Bitch, I'm Sindella ''repeat) ''Sindella Who do you think you are? You can't mess with this sexy star Ohhhhh, who do you think you are? 3: Ro Ro Hoes up with they nose up And I showed up in that thinga I'm froze up when he rose up Cause he's sharp just like Freddy Krueger We run shit, we don't fall back And he's got tracks, he's a sprinter I'm bossed up, we got 'em awestruck It's not a toss up, I'm the winner P-p-p-please, bitch, move Before I bang bang with my bae That's you you on my shoes Ain't got a thing left for us to prove It's that sexy service all night It's that Mall, and his dick just right It's that "go hard or go home" zone Bitch, I'm with Jamal, these hoes know Sindella We go hard or we go home We gon' suck dick all night long We get freaky if you want Na nana na na na We go hard or we go home We gon' suck dick all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch I'm Sindella 2: Sindella Ooooooooooh (We suck it like this) Ooooooooooh (You're gonna love this) Ooooooooooh (You can't fuck this) Ooooooooooh ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) 2: Sindella Who do you think you are? ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) Who do you think you are? ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) Who do you think you are? ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) Who do you think you are? Ro Ro'' "Go hard or go home" zone, bitch She's Sindella, these hoes know!